The present invention is related to an operating structure for vertically collecting/shutting a blind. The pulling cords of the operating structure are back and forth interlacedly arranged so that the total length of the pulling cord is shortened and the material cost for the pulling cord is reduced. In addition, when upward pulling and collecting the slats, the pulling length of the pulling cord is shorter so that the time for collection of the slats is reduced. Also, after collected, it is avoided that the pulling cord extends out from the upper beam by a very long length so that the appearance of the blind will not be affected and the pulling cord is not so liable to be hooked by an alien article.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional blind. A fixing seat 11 is mounted on a rack 10. A slat-controlling element 12 is pivotally disposed on the center of the top of the fixing seat 11. The slat-controlling element 12 is driven by a controlling shaft 13 which is driven by a rod body 14 controlled by a user. A pulling ladder cord 15 is fixed with the slat-controlling element 12. The pulling ladder cord 15 has two lateral main cords 151 and multiple restricting cords 152 positioned between the main cords 151. Slats 16 are passed through the spaces between the restricting cords 152. The bottom of the main cord 151 is fixed on a base seat 17. The slat 16 is formed with a locating notch 161 corresponding to the main cord 151. Several hanging cords 18 are further disposed beside the main cord 151 for hanging and pulling the entire body. The hanging cord 18 has a fixed end 181 fixed with one side of the fixing seat 11. The hanging cord 18 is then wound through the respective slats 16 and the base seat 17 and passed through the fixing seat 11 into the rack 10. The other end of the hanging cord 18 serves as a pulling end 182 for a user to pull.
The above conventional structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The hanging cord 18 is conducted and wound on two lateral ends of the slats 16 and the base seat 17. Accordingly, the hanging cord 18 must have a considerable length so that the cost for the material will be increased.
2. The hanging cord 18 has a very long length so that when pulled upward to collect the slats, it takes much time to pull the hanging cord 18.
3. After pulled upward to collect the slats, the very long hanging cord 18 will extend out from the rack 10 by a very long length (with reference to FIG. 3). The extending hanging cord 18 will affect the appearance of the blind and is liable to be hooked by an alien article. Therefore, the safety in use of the blind cannot be ensured.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an operating structure for vertically collecting/shutting a blind. The pulling cords of the operating structure are respectively back and forth interlacedly extended and fixed on one side of the base seat. Therefore, the total length of the pulling cord is shortened and the material cost for the pulling cord is reduced.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above operating structure in which the pulling cords are back and forth interlacedly arranged with a certain length. Therefore, when upward pulling and collecting the slats, the pulling length of the pulling cord is shorter so that the time for collection of the slats is reduced.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above operating structure in which the pulling cord has a suitable length. Therefore, after pulled upward to collect the slats, it is avoided that the pulling cord extends out from the upper beam by a very long length. Therefore, the appearance of the blind will not be affected and the pulling cord is not so liable to be hooked by an alien article.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: